1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to drilling templates for doors and door frames.
2. Background Art
Many doors, including hinged screen doors are pre-fabricated in the manufacturing process. This means that the doors are provided to the end user with all necessary hardware, drilled holes, dimensions, and framing. However, in many cases it is necessary to provide doors that are not prefabricated, such as when a manufacturer provides generic replacement doors that have not been drilled so that the hardware may be easily attached. This manufacturing may be preferred because the end user may elect either left or right handedness for the door depending on the particular application. This approach, however, also generally means that an installer or end user will be burdened with drilling the holes to attach necessary hardware such as hinges, handles, strike plates, and the like. Proper placement and spacing of the holes is important for intended use of the door, but often difficult for an end user to do.